


Two

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, HOLLYSTAR AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Thunderclan suffered the most in the battle, many cats didn't make it, but this isn't the end for Thunderclan. Hollyleaf takes on the duty of leadership, however Hollystar will have her own battles to wage.However there is another cat who must journey North towards the clans, through his trials he will push himself for his kits.





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> So I've been thinking about this Hollystar au for awhile now, and I've written and rewritten the plot again and again and I just need to post it. It's a mix of two aus, one with our girl Hollystar and another involving Fallen Leaves. Now I'll try to balance the two aus, flipping between Hollystar and Fallen Leaves.  
> However I'm not sure if I should continue this, I would love to but I want your input on a few details, so please leave a comment of a kudos, anything helps!

She paused outside the bramble barrier, looking up through the tree branches to the deep blue sky and finally the stars. The chill in the air warned of leaf-bare, hopefully, the clan would survive this with the absence of a few clanmates. She sighed her fluffy tail wrapping around her paws, she heard another set of paw steps they were limping. “Ivypool.” She greeted her friend not even turning to meet the battle scared she-cat.  
    “Hollyleaf.” She nodded sitting next to her. “It won’t be long now, Leafpool is...slow.”  
    Hollyleaf mewed in agreement. “We’re all slow,” She looked up at Ivypool, there were only a few cats she had to look up to, Brambleclaw and Lionblaze. “We have a lot to grieve.”   
    Ivypool’s claws unsheathed digging into the soft dirt below. “If you see her, tell her that I miss her and that I love her.”  
    Hollyleaf buried her face into Ivypool’s neck. “I will my friend,” Her throat tightened, so many of her clanmates asked her to give those who passed messages. There’s so much to say and I’m not sure I have time!  
    The brambles rustled as Leafpool padded out, her tail dragging and her head hanging. Squirrelflight hovered behind her, licking her sister’s head.  
    Hollyleaf swallowed getting to her paws. “Let’s go.”   
    Leafpool nodded following her.   
    Hollyleaf looked behind her seeing Squirrelflight and Ivypool watching them, the two she-cats disappeared behind tree trunks and bushes. They padded up to the Thunderclan border, Hollyleaf stopped drinking from the stream. She licked her neck fur, spotting a black she-cat padding towards them, Nightcloud. Leafpool noticed her and gasped sinking behind Hollyleaf.  
    “Hollyleaf, Leafpool.” Nightcloud greeted them, drinking from the stream.   
    “Nightcloud.” Hollyleaf nodded.  
    She looked up from the stream, she sighed and sat down. “I’m glad I saw you two,” She sounded defeated, her yellow eyes lost. “I wish things turned out different for us, I wish that Crowfeather could see past his own nose. Wishing won’t help.” She jumped the border and started purring as she sat next to Leafpool. “I’m sorry for your loss, and my gain.”  
    “What are you saying?” Leafpool still clung to Hollyleaf.  
    “You lost a mate Leafpool, you’ve lost your kits more then once, no queen should feel what you feel.” Nightcloud stopped purring, her eyes started to water. “Windclan is losing me.” She nodded to Leafpool and Hollyleaf. “I wanted to ask if I could join you two to the moonpool?”  
    Hollyleaf looked down at Leafpool, the older she-cat loosened staring at her reflection in the stream. Leafpool nodded getting to her paws. “I’m so sorry Nightcloud.”  
    The black she-cat shook her head. “No, don’t want any more bad blood.” She smiled.  
    Hollyleaf purred riding to her paws. “Shall we?”  
    All three she-cats traveled up the hill, the wind ruffling their fur, the moonpool glimmered in the moonlight. Hollyleaf watched as Leafpool and Nightcloud followed her, all three of them sat down at the edge.  
    “Why are you leaving?” Leafpool asked, instantly she flinched. “If you don’t mind?”  
    “It’s okay, and I’m lost there, Crowfeather is even more distant and Breezepelt is a full grown tom, not to mention Onestar’s head is full of nothing but fox-dung.” She hissed. “Windclan is no longer my home.”  
    “I’m sorry to hear that.” Leafpool mewed.  
    “I’m sorry for your loss Leafpool,” Nightcloud purred. “I wish you the best, my friend.” She turned towards Hollyleaf. “Let me be the first to say it, congratulations Hollystar, I know you’ll be a great leader.” She nodded to the two of them before turning and leaving the moonpool.  
    “Goodbye, my friend.” Leafpool sighed watching the black she-cat leave, she turned to the moonpool. “I wish I could’ve called her ‘friend’ moons ago.” She dipped her nose in the moonpool.  
    Hollyleaf did the same a chill running up her back and her eyes shutting.  
  
    Hollyleaf opened her eyes, feeling weightless and oddly cold, the trees were faint and everything glimmered.  
    “Hollyleaf!”  
    She didn’t have time to react as three toms ran into her. “Jayfeather! Lionblaze! Brambleclaw!” She yowled yet no cat could hear her over their purrs.  
    Leafpool was laughing at them seeing her kits all together again, her eyes watering.  
    “Get off of me!” Hollyleaf shoved them off, purring herself. “You mouse brains!”  
    Firestar stepped forward purring at the sight. “They missed you.”  
    Hollyleaf stood tall, puffing out her chest. “It’s great to see you again.” She smiled, looking around and spotting her dead clanmates. Firestar, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, Sorreltail, Mousefur and strangle Feathertail. She chest swelled and her own vision blurred.  
    Firestar purred stepping forward and pressing his nose to her head. “With this first life, I give you the wisdom to think twice.”  
    Hollyleaf gasped as her fur shot up and energy rolled over her body. “Thank you. Sandstorm misses you.”  
    Firestar backed away. “Not like you need it.” He smiled at the mention of his mate.  
    Brambleclaw stepped forward. “Hello, little one.” He gushed. “I’m so proud of you,” He mumbled, pressing his nose to her head. “With this life, I gift your heart, follow it.”  
    She gasped as once again energy filled her body. “Thank you, dad.” She smiled up at him. “Mom misses you, told me to tell you to save her a mouse.”  
    “I love you so much Hollyleaf.” He purred and nuzzled his head against her’s. “I love your mom so much!”  
    Jayfeather stepped forward. “Hi, fox dung.” He snapped, quitting the act before smiling and rushing to his sister, pressing his nose to her head. “With this life, I gift you a sharp tongue, use it!” He purred.  
    It didn’t hurt too much this time instead it felt as if her coat was made of brambles. “Thank you, dirt mouth.”  
    Jayfeather purred. “That’s my sister.”  
    “Hollyleaf!” Lionblaze ran forward, smashing into Jayfeather, the three siblings laughed, Lionblaze turned towards her. “Hi,” He smiled, tears rolling down his face. “With this life, I want to give you courage,” He pressed his nose to her head.  
    “Thank you.” She purred, she gasped. “I can’t believe that you two birdbrains aren’t going to be with me.”  
    “Even if we’re dead doesn’t mean we won’t stop bothering you!” Jayfeather snapped.  
    “DEATH CAN’T STOP YOUR BROTHERS!” Lionblaze roared.  
    “Oh!” Hollyleaf hissed. “Lionblaze! Cinderheart’s going to have kits!”  
    “KITS!” He yowled out. “I’m going to be a dad!”  
    She turned towards Jayfeather. “Please tell Dovewing that Ivypool misses her and loves her.”  
    Jayfeather snorted. “Oh please, Dovewing won’t leave Ivypool’s side.”  
    Her brothers stepped back.  
    Ferncloud stepped forward, purring. “I remember when you were a little kit and I nursed you, you always pushed your brothers out of the way.” She laughed, pressing her nose to Hollyleaf. “With this life, I gift you a mother’s warmth.”  
    Hollyleaf purred. “Thank you so much Ferncloud, you always kept us out of trouble.”  
    “Well, I tried to.” She purred, licking Hollyleaf. “My little shadow.”  
    Dustpelt stepped forward, his tail wrapping up against Ferncloud’s, he pressed his nose to Hollyleaf’s head. “With this life, I give you determination, you’ll need it for Spiderleg.”  
    She laughed. “Graystripe misses you and Firestar.”  
    Sorreltail stepped forward. “With this life, I gift you good hunting, may you feed your clan well.” She padded up to Leafpool wrapping her tail around her friend.  
    Mousefur padded up. “With this life, I give you sharp claws, keep our borders strong and our clan stronger.” Mousefur nodded. “Tell Purdy to shut up every now and then.”  
    Finally, Feathertail stepped forward, Crowfeather’s first love. “You’ve never met me Hollyleaf, but I’ve watched you. I wanted to give you your last life and a prophecy.”  
    “A prophecy?” She blinked, how often did they happen?  
    She nodded. “There will be two strangers, one will challenge you the other will fear you, one will take your heart the other you will take his life.”   
    She looked back at Leafpool who looked as lost as she was.  
    “Thank you.”  
    Feathertail pressed her nose to Hollyleaf’s head. “With this life, I give you love, trust me, you’ll need it.” She pulled back.  
    “HOLLYSTAR! HOLLYSTAR! HOLLYSTAR!” The cats yowled.  
    Hollystar beamed with pride and love. “Thank you!” She yowled back, watching her leader, her father, her brothers, her clan mates call her name with such pride. Her vision blurred.  
    The cats faded away, the lush forest was no more, instead, it was hard cold ground. Firestar was the only cat who remained, his fur ruffled up as he spun around. “No.” He hissed spinning around. The world turned dark, tall buildings towered above her, the smell of death rose to her nose.  
    She felt cold, too cold as if there was ice in her veins, she only felt this once when she murdered Ashfur.  
    “We don’t need your help!” Firestar snapped at a figure high above.  
    The figure turned, freezing eyes pinned Hollystar there, they didn’t blink as the shadow figure jumped down, a white paw splashing in a red pool. A tiny tom stepped forward, his eyes locked on Hollystar’s. “I wasn’t my choice Firestar.” He said passing the orange tom.  
    “Who...who are you?” Hollystar asked fear running down her spine.  
      
    Hollystar padded down into the tunnel, knowing exactly where to put her paws, she purred. “Fallen Leaves!” She reached the river, drinking from it. “Fallen Leaves?” No orange and white tom appeared, her heart sank. “This isn’t funny you mouse brain!” Yet his laugh didn’t echo, his playful green eyes didn’t poke out of a tunnel, he didn’t creep up on her. “Fallen Leaves?” She frowned her heart ached. “Where are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> No surprise (or I don't think so) Fallen Leaves is coming back, I needed more of him. So what should he look like in his new body? Also what should his new name be? (He's from the south and I was thinking Wampus? If you have a better idea please tell me!)


End file.
